


Lista de Presentes do #AmigoQuaseSecreto 2019

by briemundlover



Category: Choque de Cultura (Web Series), Décimo Andar, O Último Programa do Mundo, Overdose - Fandom, TV Quase
Genre: Amigo Quase Secreto, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briemundlover/pseuds/briemundlover
Summary: Uma compilação dos presentes confeccionados pelo incrível fandom da TV Quase, também conhecido como Vandom. Tem de tudo: fanfics, fanarts, vídeos, colagens e playlists. Talento é o que não falta aqui. Bater uma salva de palmas pros profissionais!Fazendo por aqui porque o Twitter me traiu duas vezes.





	Lista de Presentes do #AmigoQuaseSecreto 2019

# Lista de Presentes do #AmigoQuaseSecreto 2019 

**De:** [@alineb_silva](https://twitter.com/alineb_silva)  
**Para:** [@geidermelo](https://twitter.com/geidermelo)  
**Link:** <https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/dez-horas-18205355>

**De:** [@geidermelo](https://twitter.com/geidermelo)  
**Para:** [@pryh_fcarvalho](https://twitter.com/pryh_fcarvalho)  
**Link [thread AU]:** <https://twitter.com/geidermelo/status/1211776574023966720>

**De:** [@pryh_fcarvalho](https://twitter.com/pryh_fcarvalho)  
**Para:**[@LulyzasemI](https://twitter.com/LulyzasemI)  
**Link:**<https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/o-ceu-pode-esperar-18203341>  


**De:** [@LulyzasemI](https://twitter.com/LulyzasemI)  
**Para:** [@niiizu](https://twitter.com/niiizu)  
**Link:** <https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/ainda-bem-18205208>

**De:**[@niiizu](https://twitter.com/niiizu)  
**Para:** [@joycefont](https://twitter.com/joycefont)  
**Link [fanart]:** <https://twitter.com/niiizu/status/1211749882408689672>

**De:** [@joycefont](https://twitter.com/joycefont)  
**Para:** [@gabsgado](https://twitter.com/gabsgado)  
**Link:** <https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/wedding-tradition-18204337>

**De:** [@gabsgado](https://twitter.com/gabsgado)  
**Para:** [@alienwyre](https://twitter.com/alienwyre)  
**Link:** <https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/apenas-um-toque-18202602>

**De:** [@alienwyre](https://twitter.com/alienwyre)  
**Para:** [@vkgbo](https://twitter.com/vkgbo)  
**Link:** <https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/2015-summer-18207721>

**De:**[@vkgbo](https://twitter.com/vkgbo)  
**Para:** [@AmeliaGorgo](https://twitter.com/AmeliaGorgo)  
**Link:** <https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/nem-tudo-sao-flores-18202676>

**De:** [@AmeliaGorgo](https://twitter.com/AmeliaGorgo)  
**Para:** [@AmadoHeloisa](https://twitter.com/AmadoHeloisa)  
**Link:** <https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/erotico-18202907>

**De:**[@AmadoHeloisa](https://twitter.com/AmadoHeloisa)  
**Para:** [@wxtchcraft](https://twitter.com/wxtchcraft)  
**Link:** <https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/ma-melilyen-18203986>

**De:** [@wxtchcraft](https://twitter.com/wxtchcraft)  
**Para:** [@Jessica_Linardi](https://twitter.com/Jessica_Linardi)  
**Links:** <https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/papai-natureza-18203721> // <https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/pspspsps-18203828> // <https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/a-magia-em-cada-um-18203788> // <https://twitter.com/wxtchcraft/status/1211558787276034049>

**De:** [@Jessica_Linardi](https://twitter.com/Jessica_Linardi)  
**Para:** [@bdsaa](https://twitter.com/bdsaab)  
**Links [thread]:** <https://twitter.com/Jessica_Linardi/status/1211653535538057217> // <https://twitter.com/Jessica_Linardi/status/1211653549416996864> // <https://twitter.com/Jessica_Linardi/status/1211655918917693440>

**De:** [@bdsaa](https://twitter.com/bdsaab)  
**Para:** [@SeuGetulio_stan](https://twitter.com/SeuGetulio_stan)  
**Link:** <https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/md--maladaptive-daydreaming-18203455>

**De:** [@SeuGetulio_stan](https://twitter.com/SeuGetulio_stan)  
**Para:** [@winter90s](https://twitter.com/winter90s)  
**Links:** <https://twitter.com/SeuGetulio_stan/status/1211485438009065472> // <https://twitter.com/SeuGetulio_stan/status/1211486324924059648> // <https://twitter.com/SeuGetulio_stan/status/1211486784800071680> // <https://twitter.com/SeuGetulio_stan/status/1211487161771601921> // <https://twitter.com/SeuGetulio_stan/status/1211488379600326656>

**De:** [@winter90s](https://twitter.com/winter90s)  
**Para:** [@cadetchekov](https://twitter.com/cadetchekov)  
**Link:** <https://youtu.be/oD5D8EMa4_w>

**De:** [@cadetchekov](https://twitter.com/cadetchekov)  
**Para:** [@ifuseekziam](https://twitter.com/ifuseekziam)  
**Links:** <https://twitter.com/cadetchekov/status/1212481099450003456> // <https://twitter.com/mari_chips/status/1212159115226689536> // <https://twitter.com/brunnadiiaz/status/1212183173892911104> // <https://twitter.com/AmeliaGorgo/status/1212498401096609793>

**De:** [@ifuseekziam](https://twitter.com/ifuseekziam)  
**Para:** [@corintizi](https://twitter.com/corintizi)  
**Link:** <https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/5-vezes-bacurau-18208663>

**De:** [@corintizi](https://twitter.com/corintizi)  
**Para:** [@poisonbi](https://twitter.com/poisonbi/)  
**Links [fanarts]:** <https://twitter.com/corintizi/status/1211512097013669889> // <https://twitter.com/corintizi/status/1211512108912914432>

**De:** [@poisonbi](https://twitter.com/poisonbi/)  
**Para:** [@sealselkie](https://twitter.com/sealselkie)  
**Link:** <https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/coisas-que-eu-nunca-pensei-que-aconteceriam-18206236>

**De:** [@sealselkie](https://twitter.com/sealselkie)  
**Para:** [@cr4wly](https://twitter.com/cr4wly)  
**Links:** <https://twitter.com/sealselkie/status/1211651887176527872> // <https://twitter.com/sealselkie/status/1211652738192465920> [+/- NSFW]

**De:** [@cr4wly](https://twitter.com/cr4wly)  
**Para:**[@paIestrinha](https://twitter.com/paIestrinha)  
**Link:** <https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/pois-e-entao-por-isso-18202846>  
  


**De:**[@paIestrinha](https://twitter.com/paIestrinha)  
**Para:** [@derrotaderrota](https://twitter.com/derrotaderrota)  
**Link:** <https://docs.google.com/document/d/1wIWJUX3PVx-RMdc3biDZ9NWcMzzPuACBLTq8fLkINOk/edit>

**De:** [@derrotaderrota](https://twitter.com/derrotaderrota)  
**Para:** [@MDSQUEMUNDO](https://twitter.com/MDSQUEMUNDO)  
**Link:** <https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/dona-laury-18204893>

**De:** [@MDSQUEMUNDO](https://twitter.com/MDSQUEMUNDO)  
**Para:** [@fernandaluthy](https://twitter.com/fernandaluthy)  
**Link:** <https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/cd-do-roupa-nova-cantando-link-park-18209991>  


**De:** [@fernandaluthy](https://twitter.com/fernandaluthy)  
**Para:**[@jota_kf](https://twitter.com/jota_kf)  
**Links:** <https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/cant-help-falling-in-love-18205696> // <https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/parece-aquele-filme-18205614> // <https://twitter.com/fernandaluthy/status/1211705917529571328>

**De:**[@jota_kf](https://twitter.com/jota_kf)  
**Para:** [@plavtior](https://twitter.com/plavtior)  
**Links:** <https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/cilada-18206994> // <https://twitter.com/jota_kf/status/1211748075016015877> [fanart]

**De:** [@plavtior](https://twitter.com/plavtior)  
**Para:** [@Ioveonfilm](https://twitter.com/Ioveonfilm)  
**Link:** <https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/quando-a-gira-girou-18204005>

**De:** [@Ioveonfilm](https://twitter.com/Ioveonfilm)  
**Para:** [@ohdodoi](https://twitter.com/ohdodoi)  
**Links:** <https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/samba-e-amor-18204957> // 

**De:** [@ohdodoi](https://twitter.com/ohdodoi) [perfil trancado]  
**Para:** [@WolfsbanL](https://twitter.com/WolfsbanL)  
**Links:** <https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/gota-dagua-18207274> // <https://twitter.com/ohdodoi/status/1211775764225576962>

**De:** [@WolfsbanL](https://twitter.com/WolfsbanL)  
**Para:** [@ghostofpinnock](https://twitter.com/ghostofpinnock)  
**Links:** <https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/tudo-ao-contrario-18207717> // <https://twitter.com/WolfsbanL/status/1211821947807510529> [fanart]

**De:** [@ghostofpinnock](https://twitter.com/ghostofpinnock)  
**Para:** [@theisahps](https://twitter.com/theisahps)  
**Links:** <https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/all-i-want-for-christmas-is-you-18202691> // <https://twitter.com/ghostofpinnock/status/1211488900151152641> [fanart]

**De:** [@theisahps](https://twitter.com/theisahps)  
**Para:** [@mari_chips](https://twitter.com/mari_chips)  
**Links:** <https://issuu.com/the.isa.hps/docs/maur_lio> // <https://twitter.com/theisahps/status/1211485810991779841> [lockscreen]// <https://twitter.com/theisahps/status/1211487232336564224> [lockscreen]

**De:** [@mari_chips](https://twitter.com/mari_chips)  
**Para:** [@beatlemxniac](https://twitter.com/beatlemxniac)  
**Links:** <https://twitter.com/mari_chips/status/1211488534894403585> [fanart] // <https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/as-cartas-do-futuro-18202600> // <https://youtu.be/VS6HcLIVOoE>

**De:** [@beatlemxniac](https://twitter.com/beatlemxniac)  
**Para:** [@desfiladeiros](https://twitter.com/desfiladeiros)  
**Links:** <https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7pIdXwSeGetb6llUzH2Mzh> // <https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3BXlU97PS93s3Xhi63VCYf> // <https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3BXlU97PS93s3Xhi63VCYf>

**De:** [@desfiladeiros](https://twitter.com/desfiladeiros)  
**Para:** [@joxtercat13](https://twitter.com/joxtercat13)  
**Links [fanarts]:** <https://twitter.com/desfiladeiros/status/1211482134671695877> // <https://twitter.com/desfiladeiros/status/1211482159413891072> // <https://twitter.com/desfiladeiros/status/1211482201864445952> // <https://twitter.com/desfiladeiros/status/1211482307602845696> // <https://twitter.com/desfiladeiros/status/1211482391375753217>

**De:** [@joxtercat13](https://twitter.com/joxtercat13)  
**Para:** [@quasemilena](https://twitter.com/quasemilena)  
**Link:** <https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/bandeira-branca-18206044>

**De:** [@quasemilena](https://twitter.com/quasemilena)  
**Para:** [@thwarblers](https://twitter.com/thwarblers)  
**Link:** <https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/so-sei-dancar-com-voce-18202643>

**De:** [@thwarblers](https://twitter.com/thwarblers)  
**Para:** [@luadevinil](https://twitter.com/luadevinil)  
**Links [fanarts]:** <https://twitter.com/thwarblers/status/1211708629109358592> // <https://twitter.com/thwarblers/status/1211708642275315712> // <https://twitter.com/thwarblers/status/1211708660377886725>

**De:** [@luadevinil](https://twitter.com/luadevinil)  
**Para:** [@amantedomaumau](https://twitter.com/amantedomaumau)  
**Link [thread AU]:** <https://twitter.com/luadevinil/status/1211654325178687488>

**De:** [@amantedomaumau](https://twitter.com/amantedomaumau)  
**Para:** [@BehBacelar](https://twitter.com/BehBacelar)  
**Links:** <https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/o-seu-jeito-peculiar-de-ser-18208390> // <https://twitter.com/amantedomaumau/status/1211807308252143616> [capa]

**De:** [@BehBacelar](https://twitter.com/BehBacelar)  
**Para:** [@natidanaiti](https://twitter.com/natidanaiti)  
**Link:** <https://twitter.com/BehBacelar/status/1211804225036009473>

**De:** [@natidanaiti](https://twitter.com/natidanaiti)  
**Para:** [@CamAlmeida_](https://twitter.com/CamAlmeida_)  
**Links:** <https://twitter.com/natidanaiti/status/1211806663960911873> // <https://twitter.com/natidanaiti/status/1211806724925067267>

**De:** [@CamAlmeida_](https://twitter.com/CamAlmeida_)  
**Para:** [@carolka0zer](https://twitter.com/carolka0zer)  
**Link:** <https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/pensa-grande-18210672>

**De:** [@carolka0zer](https://twitter.com/carolka0zer)  
**Para:** [@Tammi_i](https://twitter.com/Tammi_i)  
**Link:** <https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/muita-luta-18208548>

**De:** [@Tammi_i](https://twitter.com/Tammi_i)  
**Para:** [@alineb_silva](https://twitter.com/alineb_silva)  
**Link:** <https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/eu-me-lembro-18203529>

**De:** [@raysof](https://twitter.com/raysof)  
**Para:** [@BrelhaHY](https://twitter.com/BrelhaHY)  
**Link:** <https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/amor-de-carnaval-18205902>

**De:** [@Anajuuh31](https://twitter.com/Anajuuh31)  
**Para:** [@flaviaazolin](https://twitter.com/flaviaazolin)  
**Link:** <https://twitter.com/Anajuuh31/status/1211807166379757568>

**De:** [@flaviaazolin](https://twitter.com/flaviaazolin)  
**Para:** [@belchieightor](https://twitter.com/belchieightor)  
**Link:** <https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/9-segundos-18205174>

**De:** [@belchieightor](https://twitter.com/belchieightor)  
**Para:** [@_le_ryel_](https://twitter.com/_le_ryel_)  
**Link [fanart]:** <https://twitter.com/belchieightor/status/1211667693012738049>

**De:** [@_le_ryel_](https://twitter.com/_le_ryel_)  
**Para:** [@eficassia](https://twitter.com/eficassia)  
**Link:** <https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/mais-que-uma-noite-18209658>

**De:** [@eficassia](https://twitter.com/eficassia)  
**Para:**[@brunnadiiaz](https://twitter.com/brunnadiiaz)  
**Links:** <https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/crush-sem-match-18209452> // <https://twitter.com/eficassia/status/1211828483438993408> [fanart]

**De:**[@brunnadiiaz](https://twitter.com/brunnadiiaz)  
**Para:** [@BiaBurn_](https://twitter.com/BiaBurn_)  
Links: <https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/um-conto-de-quase-natal-18202888> // <https://twitter.com/brunnadiiaz/status/1211498492092469248> [fanart] // <https://twitter.com/brunnadiiaz/status/1211498536321404928> [fanart]

**De:** [@BiaBurn_](https://twitter.com/BiaBurn_)  
**Para:** [@emanuella_t](https://twitter.com/emanuella_t)  
**Links:** <https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/nas-praias-do-ceara-18202537> // <https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/de-todos-os-loucos-do-mundo-18202795>

**De:** [@emanuella_t](https://twitter.com/emanuella_t)  
**Para:** [@ChurrosMakingOf](https://twitter.com/ChurrosMakingOf)  
**Links:** <https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/olha-por-onde-anda-18204192> // <https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5aevrWbMyPFo2XingvftlP> // <https://twitter.com/emanuella_t/status/1211667881055920133> [capa]

**De:** [@ChurrosMakingOf](https://twitter.com/ChurrosMakingOf)  
**Para:** [@thaypioca](https://twitter.com/thaypioca)  
**Link [fanart]:** <https://twitter.com/ChurrosMakingOf/status/1211692717815848960>

**De:** [@thaypioca](https://twitter.com/thaypioca)  
**Para:** [@carolsbraga1](https://twitter.com/carolsbraga1)  
**Links:** <https://twitter.com/AmeliaGorgo/status/1212496654416433153> [minific/fanart] // <https://twitter.com/WolfsbanL/status/1212159816350785538> [fanart] // <https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/sem-sentimento-e-de-lei-18234678>

**De:** [@carolsbraga1](https://twitter.com/carolsbraga1)  
**Para:** [@raysof](https://twitter.com/raysof)  
**Link:** <https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/banho-de-bucha-18208136>

**De:** [@mandiocaney](https://twitter.com/mandiocaney)  
**Para:** [@davanjcf](https://twitter.com/davanjcf)  
**Link:** <https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/a-contra-hegemonia-ou-destrua-o-patrimonio-publico-e-privado-18202338>  


**De:** [@davanjcf](https://twitter.com/davanjcf)  
**Para:** [@lalladalla](https://twitter.com/lalladalla)  
**Link [thread AU]:** <https://twitter.com/davanjcf/status/1211770720759496710>

**De:** [@lalladalla](https://twitter.com/lalladalla)  
**Para:** [@andreoti931](https://twitter.com/andreoti931)  
**Link [fanart]:** <https://twitter.com/lalladalla/status/1211596034947899392>

**De:** [@andreoti931](https://twitter.com/andreoti931)  
**Para:** [@wanwandressa](https://twitter.com/wanwandressa)  
**Link [fanart]:** <https://twitter.com/andreoti931/status/1211583232623468545>

**De:** [@wanwandressa](https://twitter.com/wanwandressa)  
**Para:** [@Hannyan_](https://twitter.com/Hannyan_)  
**Link [fanart]:** <https://twitter.com/wanwandressa/status/1211690500337602560>  


**De:** [@Hannyan_](https://twitter.com/Hannyan_)  
**Para:** [@awwakis](https://twitter.com/awwakis)  
**Links [lockscreens]:** <https://twitter.com/Hannyan_/status/1211497443298287618> // <https://twitter.com/Hannyan_/status/1211499976653709317>

**De:** [@awwakis](https://twitter.com/awwakis)  
**Para:** [@Bertouquis](https://twitter.com/Bertouquis)  
**Link [gif]:** <https://twitter.com/awwakis/status/1211694760781602819>

**De:** [@Bertouquis](https://twitter.com/Bertouquis)  
**Para:** [@hel_annah](https://twitter.com/hel_annah)  
**Link:** <https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/2008-uma-odisseia-em-saquarema-18210064>

**De:** [@hel_annah](https://twitter.com/hel_annah)  
**Para:** [@mandiocaney](https://twitter.com/mandiocaney)  
**Link:** <https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/tempos-da-brilhantina-18211036>

**De:** [@AvoidingTime](https://twitter.com/AvoidingTime)  
**Para:** o vandom  
**Link [thread AU]:** <https://twitter.com/AvoidingTime/status/1208562548678807552>


End file.
